


Better Than Ever

by hentailobster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, i guess, ljhfkhgfk i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 12:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18388181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentailobster/pseuds/hentailobster
Summary: Bruce can’t remember mornings ever being as good as they are right now.





	Better Than Ever

When Bruce wakes up, the first thing he registers is the soft snoring beside him. 

 

He smiles to himself and tries to sit up without alerting the snorer in question. It’s a little hard considering Bruce has been using his arm as a pillow for most of the night, but he manages to sit up without waking Thor. 

 

Bruce can’t remember mornings ever being as good as they are right now. He’s used to waking up early, watching the morning sun shine in from under the edges of the curtains like it does now. It’s silent, peaceful and his brain is still somewhat numb from sleep. And for the past few weeks there’s been the additional pleasure of having Thor still sleeping beside him.

 

Bruce feels like a tired cat as he stretches, before resting his elbows on his knees and looking at Thor again. No better view to start one’s day with like that of a peacefully sleeping god with his hair a mess all over the pillow. Bruce reaches out to brush a strand out of Thor’s good eye and can’t help but smile to himself when the touch makes Thor’s eyebrow twitch slightly. 

 

Before he gets out of bed, Bruce leans in to press a soft kiss to Thor’s forehead. That actually manages to stir Thor a little. He murmurs something incomprehensible and rolls over, reaching out for where Bruce was laying just a minute ago. 

 

”Hrm-” He says, voice muffled by the pillow now ”Bruce?” 

 

”I’m up” Bruce responds and reaches out to pat Thor’s arm ”I’m gonna make breakfast” 

 

Thor makes a protesting noise and stretches out towards Bruce, but to no avail. In the end he’s left with one arm hanging off the bed and pleading gaze fixed on Bruce as he puts on a sweater he probably wore the day before and a pair of jeans. 

 

”Stay a little longer” Thor says, in a tone that’s probably meant to be commanding but mainly sounds whiny and makes Bruce snort. 

 

”Sorry love, no can do” He says and leaves the room to the sound of Thor groaning. 

 

 

 

Bruce has time to start brewing his coffee before he hears scuffling from the bedroom. He ignores the sound and focuses on his coffee until Thor is right behind him, and he’s about to say something but is interrupted by Thor draping himself over him like a _really_ heavy blanket. 

 

”You know that’s not gonna work out for long”

 

”I know” Thor mumbles against his neck ”But I’m tired” 

 

”Should have stayed in bed then, shouldn’t you?” That comment makes Thor wrap his arms around Bruce and make a whining noise again. 

 

”But I wanna be with you” He draws out the ’you’ slightly and Bruce can’t help but laugh. He carefully nudges Thor off himself and turns around, feeling a warmth spread through his body at the sight of Thor’s still drowsy expression. Thor returns his smile and leans in to brush his lips agains Bruce’s. When he leans back, Bruce catches him by the neck. 

 

”You wanna do that properly?” He asks and wraps his arms around Thor. 

 

”Absolutely” Thor’s grin widens and he leans in again. 

 

Mornings are definitely better than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I haven't written thorbruce in ages but I got a sudden need and wrote this lil thing, it ain't much but it's honest work cheers


End file.
